


a happy beginning

by greyskiesblack



Series: dinoweek 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Orphans, Past Relationship(s), Why Did I Write This?, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto has a hard time finding a place to belong after what happens in Gralea.Written for Day 3 of Rarepairs Week.





	a happy beginning

**Author's Note:**

> well _this_ didn't go the way i planned.
> 
> prompt is "fairy tales."

There’s not much use for Prompto after what happens in Gralea. Even blind, Ignis can make a single potato feed a hundred people. And Gladiolus can murder Iron Giants with his bare hands. All Prompto can do is take _photos_. Which is pretty useless when there’s no sunlight to reflect against the ocean. No sparkling motes floating in the air to capture his attention.

He helps the engineers sometimes. Runs messages from one end of Lestallum to the other. Keeps watch and stares out into all that _darkness_ and prays that the lights don’t blow out. After a while he realises he’s praying to Noctis.

He avoids watch duty after that.

Sometimes he helps Gladiolus and the other hunters. Sometimes he helps Ignis. He spends more time than he’d like walking around the city feeling useless. Slinking back to their shared apartment at the end of the day and curling up on the couch.

They’re not even real days anymore. Just the tolling of bells to signal the hour. No matter the hour, the sky doesn’t change. Black as night.

Once Prompto used to think about how the sky was as black as Noctis’ hair. It glittered with stars and didn’t seem so scary.

Once.

 

He finds the orphanage by accident. He’s taken a wrong turn, gotten lost in the new ramshackle buildings. Lestallum had to _grow_ to account for the refugees. Aranea built a wall of Magitek carriers that turned into homes.

The children are laughing. Prompto finds himself drawn to the sound. It reminds him of Noctis, of Ignis, of Gladiolus. Of better times and better days.

A dozen children are clustered around someone with silvery hair. They’re chattering and laughing as he reads from something in his lap.

He looks up and catches Prompto’s gaze. Prompto turns on his heel and runs down the dusty street. His heart pounds in his ears.

 

It takes him another two months to work up the courage to return. He feels like a _creep_ , lingering around the orphanage and hoping to catch a glimpse of smiling children. It makes his chest ache to watch them run around in the dusty street, under the flickering streetlight.

They should be playing under the sunlight, running across soft grass. Safe in their homes with their parents.

 

It takes Prompto another six weeks before he has the courage to walk through the door.

The children crowd around him, talking over each other in excited voices. He can’t make sense of it, even when he tells them to calm down so he can understand.

One of the girls finally sticks her fingers in her mouth and lets out a sharp whistle. The children fall silent, and a man sticks his head out of one of the doors in the hallway.

“Hi.” Prompto says, feeling stupid and awkward and like he should be anywhere else.

“Hi.” The man steps out into the room. Prompto’s never seen him before. “Can I help you?”

Prompto waves around at the children who’ve scattered like rays of light bouncing off a gem. “I wanted… I wanted to do something. I can’t af- I can’t _adopt_ any, but…” Prompto swallows and looks down at his feet.

“I see.” The man smiles and crosses to the couch near the front door. “Did you have anything in mind, or…?”

Prompto shakes his head and puts his hands in his pockets. “I saw someone reading to them. A while ago.”

“Ah.” The man nods. “Dino comes a couple times a week. Brings his own books.”

Prompto takes a deep breath and tries not to think about it. “I used to take photos.” He offers in a small voice. “I could bring some.”

The man leans over and puts his elbows on his knees. “Photos, huh?” He smiles at Prompto. “Some of the younger ones have a hard time remembering. Could come and prove it, if you wanted.”

“Sure.” Prompto tries not to sound too eager. “Is there any specific time or… anything?”

The man stands. “Nah. Just come when you’ve got time. And don’t let them scare you off. They’re good kids, just…” He looks around Prompto and sticks out his tongue.

Prompto hears a giggle and the scampering of little feet. “S-Sure. Um. I’m Prompto, by the way.”

“Adrian.” The man sticks out his hand for Prompto to shake. “It’s nice of you, by the way.”

Prompto shrugs and looks down at his feet. “I um. I better go.”

“Sure.” Adrian walks him to the door. “Don’t be a stranger.”

 

When Prompto gets home that night he hunts down the dusty box of photos. He hasn’t looked at them since… Well. He sorts through them slowly. What would the children even _like_? If it was him, he’d love the combat shots. But monsters could be scary. He ends up surrounded by photos with his head in his hands. There’s too many to choose from. He doesn’t know which to leave behind.

 

He ends up picking a few of everything and carefully putting them into a smaller box. Which he shoves into his bag before he leaves to help Ignis.

The kitchens are hot and make Prompto feel like he’s dying with every breath. Ignis barely even seems to notice. He barks out orders and sweeps through the room like he can see every last detail. Prompto still doesn't know how he does it.

By the time Prompto leaves he feels like he’s made out of jelly. He trudges towards the orphanage slowly. Should he take a shower? He _stinks_ of food and sweat. But so does everyone else. But what if the kids think he’s _gross_? What if they get smudgy-gross-kid-hands all over his photos? Prompto chews at his lip until he tastes blood.

He stops outside the orphanage and takes a deep breath. He said he’d be back.

 

The children swirl around him like a hurricane. Prompto tries to answer as best he can - his name, why he’s there. They throw information at him too fast to process. Names, ages, hometowns. A few of them hang back and stare. Prompto is led by the whistling girl to a different room - one covered in blankets and lumpy cushions.

“You sit there.” She points to the nicest cushions. “And we’ll sit everywhere else.”

“Alright.” Prompto kicks off his boots and carefully crosses the room. He feels a little ridiculous.

The children swarm around him and sit _staring_.

Prompto swallows. He feels like he’s back in school, standing at the front of the class. Giving some report on something he can’t even remember anymore.

“Um.” He clears his throat. “Before… I used to take photos.” He gently takes the box from his bag. “I thought some of you might like to see them.”

“Photos of what?” A boy leans forward. Prompto tries not to flinch at the dirt under his fingernails.

“My friends.” Prompto shrugs. “The monsters we fought. The sky. Everything.”

“Show us!” One girl squeals.

The other children join in until it’s a chant. Prompto holds up his hands and screws his eyes shut. “Stop, _please_ -” He clamps his mouth closed and tries not to listen. Not to _think_. His shoulders are _shaking_.

They stop. Prompto opens one eye. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I don’t like loud noises.”

“We’ll behave. Best behaviour.” The whistling girl says, looking around at the rest of them. “Isn’t that right?”

There’s a flurry of bobbing heads. “Sorry,” a few of the children mumble.

Prompto takes a deep breath. “It’s okay.” He opens the lid and the children lean closer towards him. “Okay. Well, here’s the beach at Galdin Quay.” It’s one of Prompto’s _best_ photos. Everyone’s grinning at the camera while the setting sun streaks orange across the sky. The ocean glitters with reflected light, and everything is _perfect_.

The children pass it between themselves, cooing and whispering quietly.

One boy stands up and crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s _fake_ ,” he insists.

“Sit down, Max.” The whistling girl snaps. “Let the man be nice.”

Max sits down _very_ huffily. Prompto feels guilty.

“Why do you think it’s fake?” He takes another photo and passes it to the girl in front of him.

“Because.” Max looks at him at frowns. “Galdin Quay is full of _monsters_.”

A ripple of agreement spreads around the children.

“It wasn’t always.” Prompto digs around and pulls out all the photos he brought of the Quay. “Look. Here’s my friend fishing, and there’s not a monster in sight.”

“But there _were_ monsters, right?” A girl from beside Prompto asks in a squeaky voice.

“Yeah.” Prompto flips through the photos until he finds one. “But…” He looks around. “Won’t it be, um. Scary?”

The whistling girl scoffs. “Not to _us_.”

 

It takes him two weeks to learn their names. That it’s Lena who’s basically in charge, who keeps the peace by keeping the other children in line. That they’re not afraid of any of the monsters Prompto shows them. Or any of the daemons. He tells them stories when they ask for it. Talks until his throat gets sore and the bells for midnight ring.

Adrian makes a few appearances but doesn’t say anything. Just watches for a few minutes and then slips out the door. The first time Prompto thought it meant he’d done something wrong, but Lena explained he just liked making sure everything was fine. After a while, Prompto stops noticing him peeking through the door.

He doesn’t see Dino again, and he’s too afraid to ask about him. The children would see straight through him, no matter how carefully he worded a question.

It takes almost a month to go through all the photos in Prompto’s little box. Mostly because of all the stories they want to hear. Every photo _has_ to have a story, or Prompto wouldn’t have taken it. Which is _true_. He talks until his voice is raspy and the children are yawning and leaning against each other.

 

It’s one of those sleepy nights that Prompto ends up sitting on the steps outside and staring up at the sky. It’s bedtime - _beyond_ bedtime - and the children are asleep, dreaming about Altissian waterways and chocobos and who knows what else. Prompto covers his mouth with a hand and yawns so hard he feels dizzy.

“The mysterious photographer, I assume?” The voice makes Prompto jump.

There’s a silver-haired man standing in front of him. His face is shadowy until he moves to sit beside Prompto. The man with the books. Dino.

“It’s been a while.” Prompto leans back against the stairs. “I’d heard you died.”

“Funny.” Dino nudges Prompto’s elbow with his own. “I heard the same about you.”

Prompto gives Dino a tired smile. “I didn’t mean to get in your way or anything.”

“You didn’t.” Dino leans back and looks up at the sky. “Did you know there are nine orphanages in the city?”

Prompto bites his lip. “Is that all?”

“Yeah.” Dino sighs softly. “And it’s not like people have the time - or the food - to adopt any of them.”

“So you went from reporter, to jeweller, to babysitter?” Prompto closes his eyes.

“Pretty much.” Dino nudges Prompto’s arm with his own. “And speaking of babysitting, come on.”

Prompto opens his eyes. Dino slides off the steps and stands up, offering a hand towards him.

Prompto groans and stands up to take it. “I’m not a _baby_ ,” he mutters.

“But you’re tired.” Dino squeezes his hand. “And need to be put to bed.”

Prompto scoffs, but it’s not like he can argue. He was helping Ignis _all day_ and talking to the children what feels like _all_ night. “It’s a couch,” he mumbles as he lets Dino tug him down the street.

“What’s a couch?” Dino squeezes Prompto’s hand again. His fingers are nice and cool.

“My bed.” Prompto rubs at his eyes with his free hand and tries not to yawn. “It’s a couch.”

“That’s terrible.” Dino bumps his arm against Prompto’s. “Bet it’s lumpy.”

Prompto shrugs. “It’s not so bad. And since I’m the shortest… It makes sense.” He glances back towards the orphanage and hunches his shoulders. “They have to sleep on the _floor_.”

“Yeah.” Dino frowns. “Some of the hunters have been scavenging around in Insomnia, but…”

Prompto whistles. “Dangerous.”

“Necessary.” Dino half-smiles at him.

They walk in silence for a few minutes. Prompto focuses on not tripping over his feet in exhaustion. It’s not until they pass one of the looming Magitek carriers that Prompto realises he doesn’t know where he is.

“Uh. Dino?” Prompto blinks and rubs at his eyes.

“Mmm?” Dino looks over towards Prompto and smiles.

“Where are we going?”

“Well, _I_ don’t have a lumpy couch.” Dino squeezes Prompto’s hand. “And you look like you could use a good night’s sleep.”

Prompto’s skin feels all _squirmy_. “Dino-”

“Just sleep, Prom.” Dino’s fingers tighten around Prompto’s. “The past can stay in the past.”

Prompto chews at his bottom lip. “Alright.” He takes a deep breath. “But, um, speaking of the past-”

“Let’s not.” Dino interrupts in a gentle voice. “Please.”

“Okay.” Prompto squeezes Dino’s hand. “Sorry.”

 

Dino’s place is _tiny_ and filled with books. They spill off the surfaces. There’s precarious stacks that look a breath away from toppling over. Prompto blinks as he stares around.

“I had a long-standing bounty out,” Dino explains as Prompto kicks off his boots. “Until I ran out of gems to turn into bracelets.”

“That’s…” Prompto shakes his head. “A lot of bracelets.”

Dino shrugs. “Come on.” He slides a partition door open and steps through.

“Dino, that’s not a couch,” Prompto mutters as he eyes the bed. He slides the door shut behind him.

“I told you I don’t have a lumpy couch.” Dino turns and winks at him. “I have a wonderfully lumpy bed.”

Prompto snorts as Dino peels off his shirt. And pants. Prompto blushes and looks away. He can’t exactly climb into bed wearing his _gross_ sweaty clothes. He toys with the hem of his shirt.

He can hear the bed creaking as Dino climbs into it. “I’m not looking, Prom,” he calls out softly.

Prompto pulls off his shirt and steps out of his pants, folding them and leaving them on top of a pile of books. Dino’s bed feels like _it’s_ made of books too. Prompto squirms as he tries to get comfortable.

“This is horrible,” Prompto mutters.

Dino switches off the light. “Isn’t it?”

Prompto swallows. “I bet the floor is better.”

“I’ve tried it. It’s worse.” Dino shifts. His fingers brush against Prompto’s hand. “I’m glad you’re not dead,” he whispers.

“Me too,” Prompto whispers back. “I mean, about you! I’m glad…” He sighs and laces his fingers through Dino’s.

Dino squeezes his hand. “I know.”

Prompto closes his eyes and tries to sleep. Except everything is _lumpy_ and _awkward_ and _terrible_.

“Dino?” Prompto whispers.

“Mmm?” Dino shifts his weight.

“I’m really sorry. About…” Prompto swallows. “About everything.”

“Yeah.” Dino sighs softly. “I know.” He squeezes Prompto’s hand. “Go to sleep.”

“I can’t.” Prompto wriggles around. “Your bed _sucks_.”

“Come here.” Dino untangles their fingers and puts his hand on Prompto’s waist.

Prompto inches across the bed until his legs bump into Dino’s. Dino tugs him closer, until Prompto’s head is on Dino’s shoulder and it’s almost like it _used_ to be.

“Better?” Dino asks quietly.

“I don’t know.” Prompto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The air smells like sweat instead of ocean. Dino’s thinner than he used to be. Everything’s all _different_. “Maybe.” He huffs out a breath. “G’night.”

“Good night.” Dino idly strokes Prompto’s skin with his fingers. It makes Prompto feel better to know that at least _that_ didn’t change.

 

When he wakes up in the morning, Dino’s gone. There’s not even a note. Prompto hunches his shoulders as he leaves the building. It’s what he deserves.

He hurries home and spends most of the day going through his photos again. He doesn’t want to bore the children with the same stories. He adds a couple of Noctis and then takes them out again. It hurts to talk about him. It hurts to _not_ talk about him.

He’s almost done when Gladiolus comes home and slams the door behind him. Prompto jumps.

“Oh. Hey.” Gladiolus crouches down beside Prompto. “More photos for the kids?”

“Yeah.” Prompto glances towards Gladiolus. “Um. Did something happen?”

“Nah.” Gladiolus sighs and leans back on his heels. “Just more _bullshit_. Someone tried to break into the greenhouses again. They almost destroyed the _entire crop_.”

Prompto flinches. “More rationing?”

“More rationing.” Gladiolus sighs. “Dave wanted to send another team to scavenge around Insomnia, but the last scouts didn’t come back.” He rubs at the back of his neck. “Feels like everything’s gone to shit.”

Prompto swallows and stares at the photo between his fingers. “Noct’ll come back,” he whispers.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus pats Prompto’s shoulders and sits down cross-legged beside him. “So what photos were you gonna take?”

 

Prompto takes a deep breath and stares at the orphanage door. He doesn’t know _why_ he’s so afraid of running into Dino - it’s only happened _once_. Unless Dino was just _avoiding him_. Prompto’s stomach twists into knots as he opens the door.

Adrian gives him a vague smile. “Hear about the greenhouse?”

“Yeah.” Prompto frowns. “Terrible.”

“Yeah.” Adrian sighs. “The kids will be happy to see you.”

Prompto nods. Knowing that _does_ make him feel better.

 

The children cluster around him as Prompto explains he has new photos. He sets the box out in front of him and a dozen hands start digging around in them. Prompto bites his lip to stop himself from saying something. Photos are _meant_ to be looked at. And the children try to keep them clean. Mostly.

He reaches out for one with a frown. He thought he hadn’t put this one in the box. Unless it was Gladiolus.

“Hey, that’s Dino!” One of the girls snatches the photo from between Prompto’s fingers. “He looks _young_.”

Prompto makes a face. “That photo was only taken like, two years ago.”

Cecily makes a face right back at him. “Do _you_ know Dino?”

“I did.” Prompto shifts on his cushion. “I heard that he reads to you,” he says carefully.

“He reads _fairy tales_.” Max scowls. “They’re stupid.”

“You’re stupid.” Cecily sticks her tongue out at him.

“You’re _stupider_.” Max huffs.

“ _Please_ don’t fight.” Prompto doesn’t expect them to listen to him, but both children huffily turn away from each other and stare at him.

“How do _you_ know Dino?” Clara leans around Cecily and stares at him.

“W-Well, he was in Galdin Quay when my friends and I were there.” Prompto clears his throat.

Helen squeals. “You love him!”

“W-What? No!” Prompto waves his hands around in front of him.

“Your face is all red.” Cecily leans forward and stares at him. “That means you _like_ him.”

“N-No, I…” The children ignore Prompto’s protests and talk over him. Prompto groans and covers his face with his hands. Why is it so hard to lie to children?

“Okay, okay!” Prompto holds up his hands.

The children all fall silent and look at him expectantly.

“I… I _used_ to really like him, okay?” Prompto looks down and shuffles the photos around in the box. “But it didn’t work out.”

“Why not?” Dominic crosses his arms over his chest. “Did you screw it up?”

Prompto fiddles with one of his bracelets. “Yeah.” He looks up to see all the children frowning at him. “What?”

“You should fix it,” Lena says. “Dino always looks really sad.”

“Yeah.” Helen puts her knees up under her chin. “He doesn’t read the happily ever after fairy tales anymore.”

“I miss those.” Clara looks down at her lap.

“They’re _stupid_.” Max mutters. “There’s no such thing as happily ever after.”

Prompto frowns. “That’s not true.”

Max glares up at him. “Name _one_ person with a happily ever after-”

“No.” Prompto shakes his head. “I meant, it’s not true that they’re stupid.” He chews at his bottom lip and looks down at his photos. “Do you want to know a secret?”

The children all lean closer. “Obviously,” Prompto mutters under his breath.

He reaches under the photos and pulls out one of Noctis. He’d _tried_ to keep the photos of Noctis back home where they were safe. He’s gotten _really_ good at keeping parts of his stories vague. “Do you know who this is?”

He passes the photo around and the children shrug and shake their heads at him.

Prompto takes it back and swallows. “Well, he’s my friend. And he’s going to bring the sun back.”

The children look at each other.

“But everyone says the King is going to bring back the sun.” Helen says. “They say he needs to hurry up about it.”

Prompto half-smiles. “I wish he’d hurry up too.” He looks down at the photo and rubs his thumb over Noctis’ face. “But I still believe he’s going to do it.”

The children are quiet for a moment before Max pipes up. “But what’s that got to do with fairy tales being _stupid_?”

“Well, that’d be like saying all the stories I’ve told you have been stupid.” Prompto looks up and tries to smile. “Noct is going to be a fairy tale one day. And even if it’s not… happily ever after…” Prompto sniffles and swallows. “That doesn’t mean his story was _stupid_.”

The children glance around at each other before they start buzzing with excitement and questions. Is Prompto _really_ friends with the King? Why’s he being so slow bringing back the sun? Is he _really_ a King?

Prompto keeps up with the questions as best he can, but after a few minutes he gets to his feet and sniffles. “Don’t, um.” He clears his throat. “Don’t lose any photos, okay? I’ll be right back.”

He rushes into the hallway before they can reply. Memories of Noctis surge through him like a tidal wave. Prompto leans against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut. It was _stupid_ to mention it. Stupid to _think_ of him. He’s _so fucking stupid_ -

“Mr Prompto?” Clara’s voice is soft.

Prompto swallows and wipes at his face before he crouches down. “What is it, Clara?” His voice cracks.

She throws her arms around his neck in a hug. “I think _you’re_ going to be a fairy tale too.” She pulls away and grins at him.

“Well _I_ think you’re going to get a happily ever after.” Prompto smiles at her.

Clara beams and goes back into the room.

Prompto stands up and takes a deep breath. He ought to go back inside and rescue his photos. Adrian will probably be along any minute now and Prompto doesn’t want to explain why he’s _crying_. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to stop.

There’s footsteps. Prompto flinches. “Prom?” A soft voice calls out.

Prompto opens his eyes. “Dino? What-”

Dino wraps his arms around Prompto and holds him tight. “What happened?”

Prompto puts his hands around Dino’s waist and leans against him. “No… It… I was showing…” He swallows. “Noct.”

“Ah.” Dino starts gently stroking Prompto’s back. “It’s okay.”

Prompto nods against Dino’s chest. “It’s just…” He swallows the lump in his throat. “I just…” His shoulders shake.

“I know.” Dino says softly. “It _will_ be okay.”

Prompto takes a shuddering breath. Dino’s right. It’s _Noctis_. If there’s anyone who can fix things, it’s him. He leans back and Dino drops his arms and steps away.

Prompto wipes at his face. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Well, I came to see you.” Dino half-smiles at him. “I went for a walk this morning to clear my head and you were gone when I came back.”

Prompto blinks. “I… I thought you were getting revenge,” he mumbles towards Dino’s chest.

“I’m too old for revenge.” Dino leans closer. “But not too old to make stupid mistakes, it seems.”

“Oh.” Prompto glances up and takes a breath. “Then you’re not mad at me?”

“Not anymore.” Dino smiles. “Though next time you go off to save the world, I’d appreciate it if you left a note.”

“Next time?” Prompto tilts his head slightly.

“You’re not going to make Noctis do it all by himself, are you?” Dino smiles and puts a hand on Prompto’s waist.

Prompto shakes his head. “No, but…” He bites the inside of his cheek. “I was _going_ to write you something but it seemed so silly and Iggy said we had to _leave_ early and I thought that… I didn’t think that…” Prompto stares down at his feet and takes a shaky breath. “I thought everything was going to be happily ever after,” he whispers.

Dino steps closer and pulls Prompto into a hug. “It never works out that way, does it?”

Prompto shakes his head and sniffles. “I meant to come back and apologise but then everything happened and…” He leans against Dino. “I thought you’d hate me.”

“Only for a little while.” Dino squeezes Prompto closer. “Then I forgave you.”

Prompto smiles and looks up. “Then… What do we do now?” He can feel himself blush from the way Dino is _staring_ at him.

“Now?” Dino raises an eyebrow. “Well, there’s two things.” He leans slowly forward and gently kisses Prompto for one heart-stopping second. “That’s one.”

Prompto licks his lips. “What’s two?” he whispers.

He can hear a shriek and a slamming door. The pounding of tiny feet.

Dino grins. “Two is getting all your photos back _and_ dealing with the tiny terrors.”

Prompto smiles and shakes his head. “You first. You’ve got more practice.”

Dino looks down and laces his fingers between Prompto’s. “Together.” He holds up their joined hands. “Maybe it’ll change Max’s mind about happy endings.”

Prompto blushes. “But it’s not an ending,” he mumbles as Dino puts his hand on the doorknob.

“Alright.” Dino looks over his shoulder and grins. “Then it’s a happy beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> better... late than never? XD  
>  ~~as i stare at my other day 3 WIP and despair~~


End file.
